


Bored?  Who's Bored?

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Immortal Leon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin wonders if he and Leon have gotten into a rut.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Immortality is Overrated [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #388:The Way We Are





	Bored?  Who's Bored?

“Leon, are we boring?”

Leon glanced up from the newspaper he held in front of his face, tilting the corner of it down so he could look at Merlin across the table. They had returned home from their jog and made a simple lunch. Merlin stole the crossword as usual and left the serious bits for his husband. “What makes you ask that?”

“Well, look at us. We have the same schedule practically every day. We get up, have breakfast. You play with the investments and I do research for my projects. We go for a jog, then have lunch. We fiddle around some more, then have dinner. We watch telly, then we go to bed. We’re boring.”

Leon lowered the paper to the table. “Merlin, for the past thousand years we have been solving everyone’s problems, or at least fighting with them. I can’t tell you how many times we’ve both been stabbed, shot, and need I remind you of the fiasco in Deadwood? How many people wanted to string you up for rustling cows you never even got near?”

“Well, yes, but that was so long ago.” Merlin frowned.

“I’ll be honest. I’m rather enjoying a few decades of peace and quiet. And it’s not as if we haven’t been active. What about us marching in Pride and such? Or when you went undercover at the care facility last year?” 

Merlin smiled. He had fond memories of some of the residents of that care facility. “Mildred sent us a card, by the way. Her new great-great-grandson was born last week.”

“She wants us to come by and lose at Rummy again to celebrate, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah. I wrote back that we’d be there this weekend. I just forgot to tell you. Sorry.”

Leon chuckled, “No worries. I’ll stock up on pence.” He shook his head, “Not that I’ll leave with any of them. She’s a shark, that woman. Are we sure she’s really ninety-seven?”

“Leon, you were there when she was born.” Merlin picked up his pen and filled in a clue. He sighed. “I feel like we’re not doing something we should be. I just can’t tell you what it is.”

“Merlin, my dearest love, we got married four years ago after being together for more years than either of us can recall. I’m truly enjoying just being with you. Arthur, and maybe the others, will be back soon enough, and we’ll have to worry about whatever is so bad that he has to come back. Let’s not rush it.” Leon reached over and took Merlin’s hand. “Let’s enjoy the quiet time, the way we are right now. We’ve had so little of it the last couple of centuries, what with all the wars and stupidity we’ve dealt with.”

Merlin nodded slowly, his mouth lifting at the corners. “You’re right. When Arthur returns we probably won’t have time to breathe, let alone relax and do puzzles or read a paper.” He sighed and squeezed Leon’s hand. “I’m so glad you’ve been with me through this, you know that, right?”

“I know. I feel the same way. I love you, Merlin.”

“Love you, too, Leon.” Merlin lifted Leon’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles before letting it go so Leon could go back to reading his paper while Merlin tried to figure out the answer to 21 Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
